Etrange présence
by relica
Summary: Tout Poudlard se voit confronté à de nouvelles arrivées et certains d'entre eux, devront en subir les conséquences.
1. Chapter 1

Lentement, Dumbledore dévisagea tout les objets de son bureau pour ne pas avoir à poser son regard sur les mots qui composaient la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Cette lettre qui portait en elle le malheur et la mort.

La nouvelle qu'elle renfermait etait une catastrophe pour lui en tant qu'homme mais aussi pour l'ordre.

Son vieil ami, mais surtout un mage d'exception venait de mourir. Les raisons du dècès n'étaient évidemment aps mentionnés dans la lettre. Mais etait-ce vraiment utile de nommer et décrire l'évidence?

Le malheur n'est compatible dans une phrase qu'avec le nom de Voldemort.

Si on lui avait dit un jour que Robert D'Algrande, détenteur de la science du Duel Ancien et chef de cette même confrérie viendrait à mourir, Albus en aurait rit.

Hélas aujourd'hui la vérité était toute autre et le vieil homme ne sentait en lui aucune envie de rire.

Son ami tout comme lui avait monté une école. Cependant l'ambiance et les cours y était très différent.Les jeunes enfants etaient recrutés après de longs tests. Les plus doués d'entre eux etaient ensuite appelés a faire partie de la confrérie D'Algrande du nom de son fondateur. Eux et eux-seuls avaient droit à l'enseignement du Duel Ancien.

Inutile de rajouter que d'ailleurs ces temps-ci les élus etaient de moins nombreux. Avec la retour de Voldemort la plupart des jeunes s'etaient tournés vers la facilité et la magie noire.

Albus d'ailleurs ne connaissait aucun des cinq élèves apprentis de sa confrérie. Leur maître ne lui avait confié que leur nombre.

Soudain alors que le vieil homme allait se laisser aller à prendre du repos, grand hibou pénétra par la fenêtre laissée ouverte pou y déposer une lettre .

Le vieil homme découvrit rapidement son contenu.

_Dumbledore_

_Nul doute que vous connaissez notre existence. Aujourd'hui la mort de notre maître nous à plongés dans le doute et l'incertitude. Nous avions pour but de combattre le mal or vous savez que seuls nous sommes impuissant. Souvent D'Algrande vous à présenté comme son successeur affectif. Il vous décrivait comme une personne puissant et digne de confiance aussi c'est avec humilité et honneur que nous nous tournons vers vous_.

La lettre n'était pas signée. Ces jeunes gens ne s'embarrassaient pas en pratiques inutiles. Dumbledore fixa le hibou et se décida à répondre.

_Mes très chers amis_

_Comme le désirait votre maître c'est à Poudlard que vous finirez vos études et sous ma tutelle que vous reprendrez la lutte. Cependant vos origines resteront le plus souvent secrête car nul doute que votre savoir est convoité._

_Je vous attendrai à Poudlard à la rentrée ou vous serez réparti dans les différentes maisons qui composent mes effectifs._

_Bien à vous _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Cette lettre aussi était courte. Mieux valait en dire le moins possible par courrier. Quoi qu'il en soit ce problême réglé, le vieil homme se sentit prêt à retrouver le sommeil. Il s'entretiendrait avec les membres de L'ordre plus tard.

**Quoi?** S'exclama le sombre professeur en parcourant le bureau de Dumbledore. **J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie? Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que D'Algrande à confié son precieux savoir à des morveux tout juste en âge d'être torchés.**

Sa dernière réplique fit naître une mine de mécontentement sur le visage déjà sévère de Mac Gonagall.

**Séverus, si Albus leur fait confiance ce n'est pas sans raison vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir.**

Rogue préfera ne pas relever l'insinuation de Mac Gonagall faisant ouvertement référence à son passé mangemort.

**Bien **continua le vieil homme**, maintenant que vous êtes au courant de toute l'histoire je compte sur votre discrétion mais aussi sur votre aide. D'Algrande etait français et vous connaissez les français, ils ont toujours un très long temps d'adaptation. Si des problêmes surviennent , nul doute que vous saurez y faire face.**

Les deux professeurs, comprenant qu'ils étaient congédiés quittèrent le bureau pour prendre deux directions opposées.

**Vite** cria Harry à l'adresse de ses deux amis.**J'ai faim moi** s'écria t-il en doublant tout ses camarades dans les escaliers de l'école.

Soudain une voix glacée se fit entendre.

**Monsieur Potter si vous ne nous avez pas fait le plaisir de ne pas revenir au moins faites-nous celui de vous taire**.

Sur ce, le professeur continua sa route vers le bureau du directeur sans accorder un regard de plus aux gryffondors.

**Ou il va celui-la** lacha **Ron il à un problême d'orientation en plus de ne pas savoir se laver les cheveux ?**

**Ron **continua Hermione **si le professeur Rogue decide de quitter la grande salle alors que la répartition va avoir lieu c'est qu'il à une bonne raison de le faire.**

**Quoi?** S'exclama le rouquin en accordant un regard desesperé à son camarade à lunettes**. Tu sais quoi je ne vais même pas te répondre j'ai trop faim pour ça.**

Pendant que le trio rejoignait la grande salle, Rogue lui montait les marches du bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte une voix chaleureuse l'accueillit.

**Ah Severus entre donc.Nous n'attendions plus que toi.**

Aussitôt entré Rogue dévisagea les autres personnes présentes.

Deux filles et trois garçons se tenait debout le regard impassible pour certains, un air ennuyé pour d'autres.

**Laisse moi te présenter nos amis français qui viennent étudier notre art de la magie**. Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'oeil complcie pour lui signifier que tel serait l'excuse officielle.

**Grâce à l'association magique Merlinus dont la directrice est une copine à moi. Nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir** :

**Clara** dit-il en désignant une jeune fille aux cheveux courts bruns. Son regard aussi foncé que ses cheveux etait pour le moment totalement impassible. Elle se contenta de faire un signe poli de la tête.

**Marc **! le jeune homme qui se goinfrait de bonbons aux citrons se leva.Blonds aux yeux bleux il semblait plus jeune que les autres. Son visage etait rieur et il avait l'air ma foi d'assezbonne humeur.

**Marie** dit-il en designant une petite blonde également en train de se regarder dans un de smiroirs du bureau. A l'appel de son nom elle se retourna subitement et un couleur rose vint pointer sur ses joues.

**Et enfin Voici Pierre et Roger deux freres**. Sin Dumbledore ne l'avait pas précisé il aurait été aisé au professeur de deviner le lien de parenté entre les deux garçons. Tout deux grands et bruns leur visage etait également impassible.Ils ne se fatiguèrent même pas à montrer un signe de politesse.

**Alors les enfants laissez moi vous présenter…….**

**Albus ces présentations sont très touchantes mais il est temps d'y aller. La cérémonie va commencer et on n'attend plus que nous**. Rogue n'avait que faire des noms de ces morveux, il etait venu ici dans le seul but d'obéir aux ordres de son directeur.

**Oh oui merci severus de me le rappeler mais que veux-tu le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse.** Le professeur dut se forcer pour ne pas répondre.

**Allons !Allons mes petits, un succulent festin nous attend.**

Les jeunes emboitèrent tous le pas du vieil homme. La jeune fille au cheveux bruns menait d'ailleurs la marche. Surement leur chef pensa Severus en s'eloignant vers la table professorale.

Dumbledore lui n'avait pas laché les jeunes gens et les fit venir avec lui alors qu'il reclamait l'attention.

**Bonsoir mes chers élèves en cette nouvelle et exceptionelle rentrée la cérémonie de répartition va commencer par celle de nos nouveaux venus de France grâce a l'association Merlinus.**

**Je vous demanderai de les accueillir comme il se doit.**

**Minerva !!** Voilà le signe qu'attendait la directrice des gryffondors pour venir au milieu de la salle avec le choixpeau voulu.

Les élèves passèrent un à un sous le bout de tissu rapiécé. Clara, Roger et Pierre furent envoyés à Gryffondor. Al'inverse Marie se dirigea vers la table des verts et argents. Quant aux derniers Marc, il emboita gaiement le chemin vers la table des Pouffsoufle.

Les élèves ne se quittaient pas des yeux malgré leur présence à des tables séparés.

**Salut jm'appelle Ron** s'exclama le rouquin en tendant une main poisseuse à Clara.

**Tu m'en vois ravie **repondit-elle sans se présenter pour autant jetant ainsi un froid qui coupa net toutes les tentatives des élèves de converser avec les nouveaux pour le moment.

Une fois le repas engloutis chacun d'entre eux se dirigea vers son dortoit esperant avoir les idées plus claires le lendemain ;


	2. Chapter 2

Voilou le second chapitre.

Clara se réveilla en sursaut environ une heure avant que son réveil ne sonne. Son arrivée dans cette nouvelle école l'angoissait, sans parler de sa première journée de cours.

Aucune Illusion n'était présente dans son esprit. D'Algrande était mort avant même d'avoir pu terminer son enseignement. Si chacun d'entre eux maîtrisait les bases, a part peut-être Marie dont la futilité ternissait le potentiel, l'art du duelleur reservait encore beaucoup de surprises.

La jeune fille s'était tournée vers Dumbledore uniquement parce que son maître le lui avait demandé. Sans cela jamais elle ne se serait tournée vers ces anglais. Elle n'avait confiance en aucun d'entre eux et doutait sérieusement de la puissance des enseignants de ce vieux château ; entre la vieille a l'air pincé et l'antipathique dont le langage seul semblait être un effort ultime, tout cela n'aidait point la jeune fille a ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une once de sécurité.

Elle s'habilla pour se diriger vers la grande salle, une fois en bas elle aurait tout le temps de partager son impression avec les autres.

Les deux frères discutaient a voix basses a l'extrémité de la table et la gratifièrent d'un sourire lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle.

-**Alors Clara** s'exclama Roger **Bien dormi** **J'espère que tes copines de chambres sont plus supportables que les nôtres. Entre le rouquin qui ronfle et le gros qui chante** (di-il en désignant Neuville d'un léger mouvement de tête) **on a pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit**.

Pierre continua d'un air décidé.

**Oh là tout les deux je vous arrête maintenant** dit –il sans laisse le temps a Clara de répondre.

**Qu'on le veuille ou non, on est coincé ici, alors autant éviter de se mettre toute l'école à dos, si vous pouviez un peu faire preuve de civilité ça serait bien pratique car voyez-vous je compte sécher les cours et avoir assez d'amis pour me les donner**

Pour illustrer ses propos, ce dernier se tourna vers sa voisine de droite avec un sourire charmeur.

**Enchanté, je suis Pierre**.

**Hermione** lui répondit –elle tout en lui rendant son sourire. Et aussitôt ils s'engagèrent dans une discussion amicale.

Clara posa son regard sur Marc qui venait d'entrer dans la salle vétu des couleurs de Pouffsoufle. Il lui adressa un signe de la main et engloutit la nourriture posée sur la table.

Vingt minutes après ce fut au tour de Marie d'entrer et celle-ci se précipita vers ses camarades de Gryffondor vétu de vert.

**Vous savez pas** dit-elle enthousiaste, **il y a un garçon dans ma maison qui m'a apprit un super sort pour se plaquer les cheveux, un super blondinet ; on peut sire que je n'aurais pas fait tout le voyage pour rien, il est d'ailleurs très mignon en plus de parfaitement savoir se coiffer.**

Cette conversation n'avait pas échappé au voisin d'Hermione, un petit brun aux cheveux en pétard.

**Votre ami** devrait se méfier dit il sur un ton impassible. **Malefoy est ce qu'on a fait de pire depuis les scroutts a pétard. Il est arrogant, hypocrite et agressif.**

**Je vois** répondit Roger **exactement ce qu'il faut pour plaire a Marie**. Harry s'amusa a faire une grimace hautement dégoûtée.

**Au fait je m'appelle Harry, et le porc qui s'empiffre et se goinfre c'est Ron**. La jeune fille allait se présenter quand Harry l'interrompit.

**Nous connaissons tous vos noms, de nouveaux élèves passent rarement inaperçus en particulier s'ils sont français, amis et repartis dans plusieurs maisons**.

Malgré la sympathie de ses voisins de table Clara n'arrivait pas à efface ce sentiment de malaise. Elle prit la décision d'aller voir Dumbledore dès la fin de ses cours afin de régler avec lui tout ce qui la tracassait.

**Au fait par quoi commençons nous ?** demanda t-elle a Harry.

**Double cours de potions avec le prof le plus horrible et les serpentards en accompagnement**.

Géniale pensa la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers les cachots.

La salle etait vide quand ils entrèrent. Toujours décidé a se faire des amis Pierre s'etait assis à coté d'un gryffondor du nom de Dean et c'est naturellement qu'elle pris place à côté de Roger.

Marie elle souriait bêtement à ce blondinet de serpentard qui d'après ce qu'elle entendait s'était mis en tête de lui expliquer les meilleurs sorts capillaires.

Une voix glacée se fit soudain entendre.

**Sortez-vos livres au lieu de bavasser comme de vulgaires corbeaux déficients. Potter -10 points pour avoir l'air stupide et Weasley de même pour se présenter à mon cours avec une robe tachée de chocolat.**

**Ca commence bien** lui dit Roger en se penchant discrètement vers elle.

**Oh mais regardez ça il semblairait que notre nouvel élève ait quelque chose d'interessant a nous faire partager. Mais je vous en prie** rajouta le professeur d'une voix doucereuse faites-nous profiter de vos lumières.

**Euhhhhhhhhh………**fut tout ce que le jeune homme put faire sortir de sa bouche.

**Et j'enlève encore 10 point pour gryffondor, félicitations Monsieur…..**

**Darius professeur,Roger Darius**

**Alors je vous félicite Mr DARIUS, vous êtes le parfait exemple de la bêtise que caractérise Gryffondor il ne vous aura pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour vous adapter**.

Clara allait répliquer mais Roger lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. Si la jeune fille se ravisa son regard choqué n'échappa guère au professeur de potions.

**Vous feriez mieux de vous y faire. Ici c'est moi qui commande et je ne tolère pas le manque de discipline. Il vous faudra oublier le laxisme avec lequel vous grandissez en France. Pour le reste j'espère que vous êtes assez doué pour réussir une potion de sommeil**.

Seul le silence régna jusqu'à la fin des cours.

Les français retrouvèrent Marc à la pause déjeuner dans le parc.

**Je le déteste** s'écria Clara **je ne le laisserai pas nous humilier**.

**Oh vous parler du professeur de potions** dit marc **il m'a gentiment qualifier d'incompétent et gratifié d'une retenue parce que j'ai renversé trois gouttes de bile de licorne.**

**Ce soir je vais voir Dumbledore, j'espère qu'il nous expliquera enfin comment nous allons pouvoir nous améliorer dans le duel ancien, tout les cours que nous avons suivis jusqu'à présent sont inutiles pour notre formation**.

**Bien** dit Pierre, **nous t'attendrons dans la salle commune**.

Lorsque le cour de métamorphose toucha à sa fin, Clara se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

**Entre **s'entendit-elle dire**, je t'attendais. Je suppose que tu viens me voir pour me parler de ton avenir.**

**Oui professeur** rajouta t-**elle je ne comprend pas pourquoi nous suivons ces cours…..**

**Allons** la coupa t-elle **que croyais tu ? Que j'allais directement vous envoyer face à Voldemort ? Je connais la puissance de votre ordre et ne la remet pas en question, cependant nul ne doit savoir la raison de votre présence ici ainsi que votre véritable identité. Aussi en attendant vous suivrez les cours que dispense Poudlard comme n'importe lequel des élèves de cet établissement.**

**De plus nous ne somme pas encore tous d'accord quant à votre collaboration avec l'ordre du phoenix certaines personnes s'y opposent (devinez qui ?) et il me faut l'accord de tout les membres de l'ordre. Quand je l'aurais je vous amènerais au quartier général mais pas avant.**

**S'y opposent !!! **éclata Clara** laissez moi deviner, ce cher et tendre professeur Rogue nous trouve trop …….incompétents !!!**

**Le professeur Rogue sait parfaitement de quoi il parle, il est notre espion chez les mangemorts…..**

**De mieux en mieux !!**continua t-elle

**Il sait donc ainsi réellement ce qui se passe ! Ne penses tu pas Clara qu'après le meurtre du maître de l'ordre du duel ancien il ne s'attend pas à une vengeance de votre part ? Heureusement pour nous il ne connaît l'identité d'aucun de vous et mieux vaut ne pas vous démasquez bêtement. Aussi je vous demande à tous d'être patients et de vous performez pour le bon moment qui croit moi ne devrais tarder.**

La jeune fille comprit que continuer de protester ne servirait à rien si ce n'est à passer pour une gamine capricieuse et insolente. Aussi c'est le cœur gros qu'elle reprit le chemin de son dortoir.

_Voilà pas de panique surtout il y aura plus d'actions dans les prochaines chapitres_.


End file.
